corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryosuke Katayama
is a student of Byakudan Senior High School's classroom 2-4, a character introduced in Corpse Party (PC), and a victim of Heavenly Host Elementary School. Design Ryosuke is a teenage boy with below average height and average weight. He has semi-long sand brown hair and green eyes. He wears Byakudan Senior High School male uniform, consisting of a white shirt, a blue striped necktie, a Byzantium purple blazer, black pants, and brown shoes. Personality He is Tomohiro Ohkawa's best friend, and they always go to school together. His usual routine is to stop at a game and anime store on his way back from school. Lately, he’s been obsessed with dating simulation games. He gets along well with both Kensuke Kurosaki and Masato Fukuroi, and will often be talking about games with Tomohiro in the student council room while Masato is silently working. Since he's been hanging around, Mitsuki Yamamoto started ordering him to do student council chores. Plot |-|CP:BC = Corpse Party ''CHAPTER 2'' His name tag can be found in chapter 2. When the tag is picked up, his spirit can be heard calling out Kizami. ''ExtraPreview / "Tooth" Ryosuke is grouped with Yuuya Kizami, Tomohiro Ohkawa, Kai Shimada, Tohko Kirisaki and Emi Urabe after entering Heavenly Host. He is the group’s first casualty as he gets caught in a trap early on and suffers from a serious leg wound. Tomohiro stays with him as the rest of the group search for an exit, but through the course of the episode, Ryosuke gets weaker from blood loss, eventually screaming and falling limp, dying soon after. Despite this, Tomohiro refuses to leave Ryosuke behind, claiming that he’s still alive despite Emi’s assertions to the contrary. Yuuya, intent on proving his death so that Ohkawa can get moving, grabs Ryosuke's body and kicks it down the stairs, in which it suffers further trauma and blood loss, now through the ears and other orifices, without any sound coming from his mouth. Unfortunately, Ohkawa in his denial takes extreme offense to Yuuya's act, calling him a murderer and effectively framing him. ''EXCHAP 4'' Ryosuke and Tomohiro are playing a dating sim while Masato Fukuroi cleans up the student council room. When Kensuke Kurosaki enters the room, Ryosuke lets him try the game, and as Kensuke is leaving he asks Ryosuke if he can borrow the game later. ''ExChap 13'' Throughout this chapter, Tomohiro is still feeling the after affects of losing Ryosuke as he's brought up many times, Yoshiki Kishinuma manages to calm Tomohiro down through those. After Tomohiro takes out his DS it starts picking options by itself, ones Tomohiro says Ryosuke would pick and then the ghosts show up. When it seems the two can't escape, the DS plays a tune that brings them over allowing them to escape, Tomohiro would believe that to be Ryosuke helping them. |-|CP:BoS = ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' ''Episode #7; 『Tooth』'' Ryosuke is grouped with Yuuya Kizami, Tomohiro Ohkawa, Kai Shimada, Tohko Kirisaki and Emi Urabe after entering Heavenly Host. He is the group’s first casualty as he gets caught in a trap early on and suffers from a serious leg wound. Tomohiro stays with him as the rest of the group search for an exit, but through the course of the episode, Ryosuke gets weaker from blood loss, eventually screaming and falling limp, dying soon after. Despite this, Tomohiro refuses to leave Ryosuke behind, claiming that he’s still alive despite Emi’s assertions to the contrary. Yuuya, intent on proving his death so that Ohkawa can get moving, grabs Ryosuke's body and kicks it down the stairs, in which it suffers further trauma and blood loss, now through the ears and other orifices, without any sound coming from his mouth. Unfortunately, Ohkawa in his denial takes extreme offense to Yuuya's act, calling him a murderer and effectively framing him. |-|CP:BD = Corpse Party: Blood Drive ''EX CHAPTER 03『The Unconceding』'' Ryosuke appears at the beginning of the chapter talking with Tomohiro about games. He asks about Tomohiro's "Topimon", which turns out to be a water type that is weak to fire, to Ryosuke's disappointment, who was hoping for a ground type. Kai, who is looking for a way to defeat Yuuya, overhears them and gets the idea to find Yuuya's weakness. He then walks off, laughing maniacally, startling the two. Ryosuke and Tomohiro later appear if Kai choose to head to his classroom. Walking in, they start talking with Tohko and Emi about Yuuya, including how flawless he seems to be about everything and how many girls he attracts. Tohko worries that Yuuya wouldn't be able to handle all the adoring women and jealous guys, to which Ryosuke replies with, "Life can be a bitch, Kirisaki." The group then wonder if there is anything Yuuya may not be good at. Emi suggests he may not be good with animals, due to his odd expressions during dissection. At that moment, the bell rings, signalling their next class. As the group leave the classroom, they run right into Kai, who had been eavesdropping on their conversation. Emi encourages him to go as well, but he just ignores her. Ryosuke reminds them that they should be off, and they leave Kai behind. A few days later, Ryosuke and Tomohiro tell Emi and Tohko about how Kai lost his bet to Yuuya, which is how the former appeared on the cover of the latest issue of Men's Buckle. Later, Ryosuke and Tomohiro overhear Kai's disturbing laughter from the roof. Ryosuke just shrugs it off, saying it's never a dull moment with Kai, and that's it's just another day at Byakudan High. Trivia * The dating sim game Ryosuke plays is a reference to LovePlus. * Ryosuke and Kou Kibiki share the same voice actor. Gallery |-| Games = ''Corpse Party (PSP, iOS) Ryosuke'sEmotions.png|Ryosuke's character portraits chart Ryosuke'sSprite.png|Ryosuke's sprite Corpse Party (3DS) ryosuke-3ds.png|Ryosuke's sprite sheet Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Ryosuke-BoS.png|Ryosuke in Yuuya Kizami's memory BoS-injury.png|Injured Ryosuke surrounded by his classmates BoS-stairs.png|Ryosuke's corpse after being thrown down the stairs by Yuuya BoS-stairs2.png|Ryosuke's corpse after being thrown down the stairs by Yuuya BoS-stairs3.png|Ryosuke's corpse after being thrown down the stairs by Yuuya Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko no Ren'ai Yūgi ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U 2U-Ryosuke-profile.png|Ryosuke's personal data |-|Misc.= ''Miscellaneous Karuta-Ryosuke.jpg|Corpse Karuta: Daily Language "ゆ", drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro RyosukeSticker.png|Ryosuke LINE sticker for Android/iOS drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro Sample Voices ''Corpse Party (PC)'' Appearances |} Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Students Category:High school students Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered Category:Non-playable characters